


The social linux

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Linux, M/M, unix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>date ; unzip ; strip ; touch ; startx ; finger ; mount ; sudo ; fsck ; more ; yes ; chown ; umount ; sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The social linux

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> Post-peli.  
> 4900 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Dominación y esas cosas. Si le dáis al cut es que estáis consensuando. Muy OOC. Muchos gazapos disléxicos y analfabetos. Luego no me miréis mal, por unas cosas u otras.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo** : Closer y todas sus remezclas, Kinda I want to, Discipline, Get down make love, Sin, Reptile y Me, I'm not.
> 
>  **Notas** : Me fusilo vilmente _"Nueve semanas y media"_ (libro). Pero a lo bestia. Gracias, McNeill, gracias. También robo sin compasión a _"Secretary"_ (peli), _"Historia de O"_ (menos que al resto). Y _"El piano"_ (gracias por el apunte, que no conseguía ni acordarme de dónde era lo que copiaba). Y al que hiciera eso del Linux sex. Al bueno de Sorkin es al que menos le meto mano, que les he dejado los nombres y poco más. Los comandos van con su sentido literal, salvo algunos que sí que los pongo por lo que hacen (kill, sudo, man, chown....). Para **electracine**.

**kill  
**  
Un día Mark llegó al apartamento, a la hora que le había dicho, y se le encontró con una maleta preparada con todas sus cosas.

\- No he hecho nada mal.

\- Esto te está degradando a ti. Y convirtiéndome a mí en una mala persona.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Sí, Mark. Sí lo es.

\- No voy a irme.

\- Sí, si yo te lo mando.

  
\- - - - -

  
 **history  
**  
Había empezado en uno de esos eventos de copas, canapés, fotos y sonrisas Colgate que tanto le pisaban las tripas. Debía de estar fingiendo realmente mal cuando hasta Mark tuvo que decirle que se cortara un pelo y que tenían que hablar de aquello, aunque sólo fuera para acordar una relación neutral de cara al consejo, la prensa, y la gente en general. Vale. Lo que él dijera.

  


 **date  
**  
Habían quedado un día de la semana siguiente en el que ninguno tenía compromisos, en un bar cerca de la casa de Mark. Cuando empezó con la cantinela le cortó diciendo que intentaría tomar clases de interpretación para ser mejor falso en público, que le perdonase por no ser tan buen actor. Mark le dijo que le invitaba a algo. Él le contestó que no quería beber nada, que se quería ir a casa, que no tenían más que hablar. Y entonces Mark empezó a intentar disculparse, por ese día y por todos los anteriores. Lo hacía de pena. La falta de costumbre. Le dijo que vale, que aceptaba sus disculpas (aunque estaba claro que no era así, tanto para Mark como para él), que parase ya, y que se iba al baño y después a casa.

A los dos minutos tenía a Mark entrando en los baños. Ni mear le dejaba a gusto. Que le estaba esquivando, decía. Que lo dejes de una vez, le contestó.

\- No sé qué más hacer para que me perdones.

  


 **unzip  
**  
Él puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a andar para salir de allí. Mark le agarró de la mano y con la otra le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones.

\- ¿Pero qué coños…?

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque Mark le había movido hacia un baño con puerta, para poder cerrarla, mientras le bajaba la cremallera y se movía él mismo hacia abajo.

  


 **job**

Estaba alucinando.

Y no alucinaba porque el creador de Facebook le estuviera lamiendo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, sino porque Mark no era así. O él no sabía que fuera así. Y le conocía bastante bien. O eso creía. Mark era del tipo asexual. Del tipo tengo-orgasmos-cuando-compilo-mis-programas. Sí, alguna vez estaba con tías, pero era un rollo totalmente funcional, como el que tiene que tomarse vitaminas de vez en cuando porque necesita un complemento para la comida. Y ahora se le estaba comiendo entero. De una forma bastante torpe, todo había que decirlo. También era de justicia añadir que pocas pollas se habría llevado Mark antes a la boca, salvo metafóricamente hablando, la de Parker. Pero el chico compensaba con ganas su falta de técnica, y estaba húmedo y caliente, así que en cerocoma acabó corriéndose entre su paladar y su lengua. Mark levantó los ojos. Y tragó. A su favor también había que decir que novias de años habían hecho menos.

\- Joder, Mark. Esto no está bien.

\- Puedo aprender. Puedo mejorar.

Y él no lo ponía en duda. Era terco y sabía que acabaría consiguiendo casi cualquier cosa (relativamente mecánica, no social) que se empeñara en aprender.

\- No me refería a eso. Mira que eres gilipollas. Quita.

Pero se le había escapado una media sonrisa. Y Mark, que estaba observándole como si fuera un problema de matemáticas, la había visto.

\- Ven a casa.

\- No voy a subir a tu casa, Mark.

Mark no le decía nada más, pero le seguía mirando.

\- Si no tienes ni una cama decente. No sé ni cómo puedes vivir así.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo vivo?

\- Dustin me lo ha dicho. No sonrías, imbécil. No le ando preguntando por ti. Me lo dijo él un día que estaba preocupado porque no tienes vida. Ni muebles. Ni nada.

\- Llévame a tu casa.

  


  
 **  
home  
**  
Así que tardaron poco en llegar al apartamento que tenía alquilado. No era nada del otro mundo, pero por lo menos tenía una cama de matrimonio y sitios donde sentarse. Y una nevera con comida.

Mark había tardado entre poco y nada en volvérsele a lanzar a los bajos, tumbándole sobre la cama. Estaba empezando a pensar si habría pillado algún tipo de enfermedad que como síntoma te volviera un salido, porque eso no era ni medio normal. Y si se la iba a pegar. Pero a nadie le amargaba un dulce. Una lengua es una lengua y todo eso. Aunque ese dulce seguía siendo un poco torpe, y él había mascullado algo como “no así, no”.

  


 **halt  
**  
\- Pues guíame tú – le había respondido Mark, parando en seco.

  


 **traceroute  
**  
Se había quedado cortado porque nunca había tenido que “guiar” a nadie. Todas sus chicas ya habían llegado bien enseñadas de casa, lo cual no terminaba de saber si era bueno o malo, pero le había evitado eso. Pero como no se iba a quedar a la mitad, trató pues de dirigirle como buenamente pudo. Se dio cuenta de que él también era torpe guiando. Y aunque la cosa fuera a trancas y a barrancas, se volvió a correr enseguida.

  


 **strip  
**  
Mark se estaba desnudando y él le miró con cara de _“no pienso hacer lo mismo por ti y lo sabes”_.

  


 **finger**

 ****Mark se tumbó a su lado, y le cogió la mano. Parecía que sabía guiar mejor que él. Llevaban sin hablarse ni recordaba cuánto, pero ahora tenía metidos dos dedos en el culo del billonario más joven del mundo. La vida, que tiene esas cosas. Y Mark, que debía de haber estado teniendo mucho tiempo libre para leer, informarse e imaginar.

Mark le miraba, insistente.

\- Por dios, déjame reponerme. Ya no tengo 16 años.

  


 **mount  
**  
Pero tampoco había tardado demasiado en reponerse. Ni en desnudarse él también. Y follársele. Era un poco… extraño. Diferente. Pero no estaba mal. Mark le había pedido (gritado) que más fuerte, y le había jodido porque le había recordado a aquella vez que Christy le dijo que era _demasiado_ dulce, así que le pegó con rabia para que se callara. Y, para su sorpresa, a Mark le encantó.

  


 **cat  
**  
Se despertó notando un cosquilleo en los pies. Abrió los ojos y le costó situarse, intentando recordar rápido la noche anterior. Mark estaba lamiéndole los dedos de un pie. Y el empeine. Como un gato que asea a otro. Le dio un golpe en la cara con el otro pie para apartarle.

\- No si yo no te lo pido.

No si yo no te lo “mando”, tendría que haberle dicho. Estaba claro en lo que se estaban metiendo. Quién se lo iba a haber dicho. O al menos estaba claro en su cabeza, no sabía si en la de Mark también. Mark le miraba como un robot esperando instrucciones. Bueno, Mark habría dicho como un procedimiento esperando parámetros, pero como él no tenía ni zorra idea de programar, pensó en lo otro. Se levantó y le atusó un par de rizos, como quien acaricia a un animal, porque no estaba seguro de si le había hecho daño en la cara. O en el ego.

\- Tienes el pelo hecho una mierda. Vamos al baño.

  


 **nice  
**  
Le había lavado el pelo. Y el cuerpo. Y le había secado después. Como a un crío pequeño. Mark no decía nada, así que suponía que mucho no le estaría disgustando. Luego le mandó fuera y se duchó él. Era todo un poco raro. No podía culpar al alcohol por lo de anoche, porque los dos habían ido perfectamente sobrios. Y no le había mandado a tomar cien puñetas al despertarse, que quizá lo hubiera hecho todo más fácil. Se puso el albornoz y las zapatillas. Salió al salón y le dijo que había café de ayer, pero que estaría bueno.

\- Porque es brasileño. Como tú.

Le había sacado una sonrisa, el condenado. Se fue al cuarto y empezó a vestirse. Mark le preguntó desde la otra habitación si pensaba ir a trabajar. Joder, claro. ¿Qué pensaba, que se iba a quedar en casa con él jugando a las casitas? Le voceó que sí, y que él también debería estarse poniendo ya las ropas con las que había venido, e ir saliendo rapidito. Casi antes de terminar la frase ya le tenía en el cuarto, intentando desabrocharle el cinturón que acababa de ajustarse. Dios, era insaciable. Le paró las manos.

\- No.

Mark le miraba con cara de pena. Sabía que si algún momento iba a ser bueno para aclarar de qué iba a ir aquello, era ése. Así que ensayó antes la frase mentalmente, porque no la terminaba de ver hecha voz. La iba a tener recitar como en una obra de teatro del colegio. Y se la dijo.

  


 **sudo  
**  
\- Los zapatos. Límpiame los zapatos.

Por cómo lo dijo estaba claro con qué quería que los limpiara. Mark se echó a reír.

\- No me jodas – le había contestado.

Tuvo que morderse mucho la lengua para no echarse a reír también, porque sabía que sonaba a eso, a interpretación. Pero aguantó. Cogió unos negros del zapatero y se los ofreció.

\- Mira, Mark, no voy a obligarte a que te quedes. Pero así van a ser las cosas entre nosotros si lo haces. Mientras estés conmigo, harás lo que yo te diga.

  


 **yes  
**  
Y de verdad que pensaba que Mark se iba a echar a reír otra vez. O a mandarle a la mierda e irse de su casa. Pero sólo sonrió, le cogió los zapatos, y los empezó a lamer como antes había hecho con sus pies. Y con su polla. Al principio ponía un poco de cara de asco, y se limpiaba la saliva con las manos. Pero luego se ve que le pilló el punto, y los dejó impolutos. Esperaba que también le pillara el punto pronto a otras cosas.

  


 **clear  
**  
Convirtieron la limpieza de bajos por la noche y de zapatos por la mañana en un ritual. Al menos hasta que, pasados tres días, Mark pilló una gastroenteritis del quince y se tuvieron que quedar en casa, el uno sufriendo y el otro cuidándole. Ah, los gérmenes, esas cosas que no aparecen ni en las películas ni los libros. Como lo de clavarse las jaboneras al follar en las bañeras.

Mark era un enfermito horrible. Cuando no estaba echándolo todo en el baño por arriba o por abajo, estaba enganchado a su portátil, intentando teletrabajar desde casa. Le quitó un par de veces el portátil para conseguir que comiera el arroz blanco le preparaba. Pensó que si él no hubiera estado allí para Mark, hasta se olvidaría de comer y de ponerse bien con la mierda del trabajo y del no saber desconectar. También pensó que si no hubieran estado sus zapatos allí para Mark, él tendría el estómago como la patena. Pero es que, de verdad, era un coñazo cuidar de alguien así.

\- Voy a atarte a la cama para que dejes de trabajar.

  


 **more  
**  
Según lo dijo se dio cuenta de que lo tenía que haber hecho y no avisado. Pero podía arreglarlo. Le ordenó ir a la cama y quedarse quieto. Y Mark le había contestado que no le jodiera con cosas del trabajo, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el resto, pero no con eso. Así que él cogió el teléfono, llamó a un taxi, y metió las pocas cosas que Mark ya tenía en su casa en una bolsa mientras llegaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro, Mark. Pero se ve que no. Te vas de aquí. Y me da igual si ahora estás todavía medio enfermo y te vas por la pata abajo en el taxi.

\- Estás de coña.

Pero cuando llamaron al telefonillo, él contestó diciendo que enseguida bajaban. Y le dio la bolsa.

\- No. No estoy de coña.

  


 **logout  
**  
Mark había cogido la bolsa, muy digno, y se había ido.

  


 **ping  
**  
Y Mark había vuelto, muy digno también, y en tan sólo una hora, a su casa.

  


 **make  
**  
Le había atado con un par de corbatas, pero el muy cabrón no dejaba de moverse, y él no sabía hacer nudos que aguantaran. Se le iluminó la cara cuando se acordó de aquellas esposas rosas casi de juguete que le habían regalado aquella vez, post-la-loca-de-Christy, mitad en coña, mitad en serio. Las buscó. Y le esposó al cabecero. Era visualmente ridículo, forja negra contra pelusilla rosada. Pero eran duras. Aguantaban mejor de lo que parecía de primeras. Cogió el portátil y se lo dejó encendido, al alcance de la vista, pero no de las manos. Le acercó una lata de Aquarius. Y se fue de casa durante dos horas.

Cuando volvió, tuvo que lidiar con sus ojillos de odio y sus palabras.

\- Eres un hijo de la gran puta. Me podían haber dado retortijones y habérmelo hecho todo encima.

\- Ya estás prácticamente bien. No me vuelvas a llamar esas cosas si no quieres que me vuelva a ir. Y no me insultes nunca si no te lo ordeno.

Y metió su mano en el pantalón del otro. Y Mark dejó de insultarle. Luego le dio de comer. Arroz. Y de beber. Agua.

\- Te podías estirar y preparar caipirinhas.

Ése era su Mark. Lógico para picar código. Idiota para curarse las tripas.

Le abrió las esposas. No estaba seguro de si iba a recibir un puñetazo de un momento a otro por haberle tenido así todo ese tiempo, así que se mantenía un poco apartado de él, y en guardia. Contra todo pronóstico lo único que hizo Mark fue arrebujarse contra él, como si buscara calor. Estocolmo del todo.

  


 **top  
**  
Le empezó mandando cosas pequeñas. Que saliera pronto del trabajo un día. Que llegara otro tarde. En Facebook nadie le iba a decir nada, estaba claro: además de ser el puto CEO, perras, seguía picando código y lo hacía mejor que nadie. Mientras siguiera sacando trabajo, podía llegar con todos los cardenales que quisiera y a las horas que le diera la real gana. Aún así para Mark supuso un mundo.

Luego le envío un correo diciéndole que el resto del día programase sin música. Y que si no le obedecía, lo sabría. Y Mark obedeció. Era un auténtico infierno tener que tirar líneas oyendo a la gente hablando en los pasillos, o haciendo ruiditos, o tecleando despacio.

Después le ordenó que despidiera a Parker.

\- Wardo, eso es una tontería como un piano. Va a seguir teniendo acciones. Y además sería improcedente. Y me va a llevar a juicio.

\- Que le eches.

Y le echó.

Fue uno de los temas más comentados del año a nivel de políticas empresariales. Básicamente porque nadie lo entendía. Ni siquiera Parker, hasta que mucho más tarde Mark le dijo (cuando le fue ordenado) que iba de parte de su querido amigo Saverin. Parker luchó por una indemnización obscena, pero no por volver a la empresa. Con eso y las acciones le bastaba. Seguro que además pensaba que Mark se estaba volviendo… raro. Y que tenía que ir a robarle el novio y la empresa a otro.

  


 **startx  
**  
Le ordenó ir a comprar una fusta. Mark flipó. Pero luego le confesó que después de leer aquel correo se había marcado una paja en el cuarto de baño del curro. Él había tenido un mal día. Le dijo bruscamente que no volviera a tocarse nunca si él no se lo mandaba. Y se le fue un poco la mano a la hora de estrenar el nuevo juguete. Mark le había dicho que parara, pero se pensaba que lo estaba diciendo para animar el tema. Hasta que le vio algunas lágrimas. Y entonces paró.

\- Lo siento – dijo, besándole en la mejilla, y tocándole los rizos.

\- Está bien – le contestó – Pero espero que tengas algo para aliviarme ahora.

Pues no. No tenía nada. Era una mierda de Amo que no se anticipaba a esas cosas. Tampoco había anticipado en su momento las pomadas para los moratones. Bajó a una farmacia y las pasó putas a la hora de pedir, inventándose historias sobre sobrinos imaginarios que se habían dejado el culo hecho un Cristo al caerse en el parque. Estaba seguro de que la farmacéutica sabía TODO con sólo mirarle. En realidad a la farmacéutica se la pelaba él y el resto del mundo, y lo único que quería es que se fuera ya y cerrar en breve, para irse a cenar con su nuevo novio. Subió y le echó la pomada cicatrizante a Mark, sintiéndose muy culpable por cómo le había dejado. Mark temblaba un poco.

  
 **  
ssh  
**  
\- Tenemos que elegir una palabra de control, Wardo. Para que sepas cuándo te digo en serio que pares.

Sí, era una mierda de Amo. Había leído sobre eso tanto en ficción como en foros reales. Y lo había considerado una gilipollez. Algo no necesario. Nunca iban a llegar a esos extremos. Le dijo que la que él quisiera.

  


 **set  
**  
\- Gallina.

Se sentía un poco culpable… pero en el fondo le gustaba verle así. Era evidente que toda esta historia era una manera de hacerle daño. De humillarle. De hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado. Y con cachetes cariñosos eso no se conseguía.

Se dio asco a sí mismo por pensar eso.

  


 **touch  
**  
Pero en los siguientes días le empezó a putear un poco más en serio. No, no más fusta durante unos días, que el chico había tenido que volver a currar en remoto porque sangraba al principio si se removía en la silla. O cuando él le toqueteaba demasiado.

\- Si sigues así no me va a cicatrizar nunca.

  


 **wc  
**  
Le empezó a dejar más horas esposado. Un día se le fue un poco la olla y cuando volvió, Mark le hubiera pegado de no ser porque salió disparado al baño a mear porque ya no podía más.

\- Puedes llegar a ser más cabrón de lo que me pensaba.

Le había dado un bofetón por insultarle. Y Mark se calló, pero seguía manteniendo la mirada alta. Cómo le jodía. Le dio otro. Quiébrate ya, maldita sea. Cómo le odiaba. Cómo le quería. Le abrazó. Le volvió a esposar. Hizo caipirinhas. Y se las dio desde su boca.

  


 **whereis  
**  
Lo siguiente fue dejarle esposado veinticuatro horas. Él pasó la noche en un hotel cercano. Cuando volvió, Mark no quería ni mirarle. Obviamente se había meado encima. Supondría que habría aguantado bastante, pensando que llegaría en breve. Y por aquello de que cuesta mucho mearse encima vestido. Lo había leído no recordaba en dónde. Pero al final no había podido más.

\- Dame agua.

Y le había dado agua. Y le había preparado un baño caliente. Y le había ido dando trozos de frutas mientras el otro casi no se movía en la bañera.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar así. Me da igual el tiempo, pero déjame algo a mano para soltarme por si te pasa cualquier cosa. Te prometo que no lo haré si no pasa a mayores, pero por favor. Por seguridad.

Sí, era una mierda de Amo. No se le había ocurrido pensar en aquello, pero si a él le hubiera surgido un imprevisto, o un accidente, o cualquier cosa, Mark hubiera estado en esa cama indefinidamente. Bueno, quizás se hubiera jodido las manos de tal manera que hubiera conseguido soltarse. Pero no, sabía que no, que se moriría esperando.

Había cosas en las que no caía.

  


 **man  
**  
Llamó a la chica del regalo rosa. Le dijo que buscaba consejo, alguien que le dijera las cosas básicas de primera mano, no webs cutres de internet. La chica se rió.

\- Vaya, así que has encontrado a la Ama de tu vida. Está claro que esto sólo te llega si es con la persona adecuada.

\- No, no es eso. En realidad es un poco al revés, soy yo quien…

\- ¡No me digas, Ed, no te pega nada!

No, no le pegaba nada. Toda su vida había sido más sumiso que otra cosa. Con su padre. Con Mark. Con Christy. Con todos. Ella le dio algunos consejos rápidos y le pasó el contacto de un amigo que vivía esas cosas más en serio que ella, que ya había educado a unas cuantas sumisas y llevaba muchos años con la última.

  


 **cut  
**  
Aquel tío, además de normas de seguridad, le fue indicando cosas que podían probar.

La cera caliente no era lo suyo. A Mark le dejaba indiferente, ni mentaba a pollos ni se emocionaba. Y encima se habían cargado unas sábanas buenas que le habían regalado sus padres. Así que nunca más. El frío también le daba lo mismo. Mark no era demasiado sensible a las temperaturas. Vamos, sentir sentía, pero le daba igual.

Aprendió a hacer nudos guapos, pero no le gustaba visualmente el bondage en serio. Prefería restringirle los movimientos sólo desde las muñecas y los tobillos. Y sin cuerdas. Le parecía más estético.

Mark era más de golpes. Y de arañazos. Latigazos. Y cortes. Un día hasta le meó un poco encima en una herida nueva, para aprovechar que habían comprado una funda impermeable. Le escoció un poco, aunque al final pareció gustarle. Pero a él le parecía como de mal gusto y no volvió a hacerlo. Se quedó en las heridas a secas. Le cortaba. Le miraba mientras sangraba. Le observaba mientras cicatrizaba. Le jodía las cicatrices otra vez para que volviera a sangrar.

Una vez se le infectó una herida un poco y Mark llegó a tener fiebre. Le cuidó. Le llevó sopa de pollo caliente a la cama. Le besó. Le aseó. Le dejó de hacer heridas durante unos días.

Las pinzas estaban bien, las usaban de vez en cuando.

Y habían probado con la electricidad, pero a Mark le gustaba demasiado. ¡Maldito cylon! Así que no la usaba ni como castigo (obviamente) y apenas como premio.

  


 **fsck  
**  
La línea la cruzó él solito, no por ningún consejo de aquel tío. De hecho le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con esas cosas.

Un día Mark llegó a casa, pronto, como le había mandado, y se le encontró con dos tíos impresionantes. Eran de pago seguro. No, no estaban haciendo nada. Le estaban esperando. Mark comprendió. Mark le indicó que se retirasen un momento al pasillo.

\- No me hagas hacer esto.

Pero lo hizo. Vaya que sí. Uno por cada agujero mayor de su cuerpo mientras él les miraba desde un sillón. Al principio le notaba muy tenso. Eso le gustaba. Luego vio que se lo estaba empezando a pasar bien y, aunque le seguía excitando, le fastidió. Los chavales terminaron, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Mark se le acercó.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Eso era lo que necesitabas hoy? – dijo, intentando cogerle de la mano.

\- No me toques. Ahora no.

\- Tú me lo has mandado.

Y era verdad, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Bien le había dicho antes que no quería. Esto le pasaba por meterse donde no debía.

\- Tú me lo has mandado – repitió pasado un buen rato de silencio.

\- Y tú has gemido como una maldita perra.

\- No me ha gustado – y tras la mirada reprobatoria, matizó – No quería que me gustara.

  


 **less  
**  
Se levantó y fue a su cuarto. Anduvo un poco en círculos. Volvió a salir y fue a la cocina. Puso a calentar carne guisada y sacó un par de cuencos. Uno lo llenó de agua y el otro con la carne. Los cogió y se los puso a Mark en el suelo.

\- Hoy cenas ahí. Come como lo que eres.

\- Tú me lo has mandado – volvió a quejarse.

\- Y ahora te estoy mandado esto.

Así que Mark comió de los cuencos, como un animal. Esa noche se le dio realmente mal. Pero aprendió a hacerlo muy bien, como todo lo demás. El resto de las noches siempre serían así: él comía en la mesa, y a sus pies, Mark de los cuencos. Hasta le acariciaba mientras lo hacía, como a una mascota. Y a Mark le gustaba.

  


 **chown**

 ****Se enteró de un par de sitios de intercambios. Limpios. Discretos. De ésos donde iba gente que mantendría su boca cerrada por la cuenta que les tenía. Algunos famosos. Otros, casados.

Disfrutaba chuleándole, como si fuera Sir Stephen y él fuera su O. También le dolía. Pero seguía haciéndolo.

Eran la sensación de la temporada. Eran jóvenes. Eran guapos. Eran relativamente nuevos en esto. Mark era el perfecto sumiso que hacía lo que fuera con tal de que no le llegaran a él malos comentarios. Y él le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo a esto de mandarle a otros, aunque a veces se pasaba un poco de cruel (motivo por el cual los otros Amos estaban encantados de la vida, pues sus sumis*s volvían a ellos agradecid*s).

Sobre todo se cambiaban con otras parejas estables. De tíos o heteros. Una vez probaron con una de dos tías. La sumisa era un encanto. La Dómina era un auténtico bicho, de ésas por las que él daba gracias por andar ahora con hombres. Se le dejó marcado entero, salvo la cara. Hecho un auténtico escriño. Se cogió días de vacaciones sólo para curarle después de aquello. Mark no se quejaba, pero aún así él le arrullaba.

\- Ya, ya. Nunca más con malas mujeres – le susurraba, como una nana.

  


 **whoami  
**  
Pero no terminaba de controlarlo del todo.

Cada vez le chuleaba más. Pero también cada vez se enfadaba más con él, cuando no tenía la culpa. Y se le iba la mano, de forma no premeditada. Y luego se sentía culpable.

Mark nunca se quejó. Nunca le tiró en cara que había momentos en los que se le estaba castigando sin merecerlo. Que eso ya no era parte de la educación para ser el mejor sumiso de la costa Oeste. Mark gritaba muy pocas veces “Gallina”. Y eso le sacaba de quicio más todavía. Y volvía a hacerle más daño.

Además estaba el tema de que Mark ahora, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, se corría enseguida. Si le pegaba porque le pegaba. Si le besaba porque le besaba. Con los regalos. Con los castigos. Le habían advertido que a algun*s sumis*s les pasaba eso. Están ya tan entregad*s que podían llegar al orgasmo sólo con oír los zapatos de su Amo llegando a casa. Pero eso no le gustaba. Sabía que obviamente era por él, pero quería tener algo más que ver en el proceso, decidir cuándo Mark iba a gozar y cuándo no. Cuando se cabreaba por esto también le daba más de la cuenta. Pero Mark seguía sin quejarse.

  
\- - - - -

  
 **logout  
**  
Así que Mark se había marchado con su maleta y sus ojos encharcados de lágrimas. Muy pocas veces le había visto llorar. Pasadas unas horas oyó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y le vio sentado en el suelo. Abrió.

\- Te he dicho que te fueras.

\- Y te he obedecido. Y he vuelto. No me has dicho que no volviera.

\- Mark, eres… imposible.

  


 **xmessage  
**  
Y cerró dando un portazo. Que se pasara la noche allí si quería.

Y Mark quiso.

Cuando salió por la mañana, Mark seguía ahí.

\- No te lo voy a decir más veces. Esto se ha acabado. Sigue con tu vida que yo lo haré con la mía. Ya no tienes que obedecerme. No soy tu Amo. Vete.

\- Si ya no eres mi Amo, haré lo que considere adecuado. Que es quedarme aquí.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

\- Eso haré.

\- Vale.

\- Bueno.

Tenía ganas de volverle a pegar.

Porque se lo estaba ganando.

Y por la costumbre.

Hizo lo posible por llegar tarde esa noche a casa, con la esperanza de que el genio de las redes sociales se hubiera dado por vencido. Pero allí seguía, en la misma postura. No parecía que se hubiera movido, pero tampoco que se hubiera meado encima, así que algo habría hecho. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él sin decirle una sola palabra. Miró por la mirilla a la hora. Mark seguía allí. Y a las dos horas. Seguía allí. Y pasadas otras dos más. Estaba casi seguro de que se había dormido contra la puerta. Él se fue a dormir a su cama. Casi se sentía mal por ello. A la mañana siguiente Mark seguía estando en su rellano. Había cambiado de postura, y estaba despierto. Sabía que era cabezota, pero no tanto. Se iba a dejar morir de hambre y de sed allí. Si no le llevaba alguien antes a un hospital, lo que encima traería preguntas y comentarios. Así que abrió la puerta.

  
 **  
shutdown -r now  
**  
\- Haz el favor de pasar adentro.

Mark se levantó y se cuadró casi de manera militar. Y entró al apartamento. Sin decir nada.

\- Lo volvemos a intentar – le dijo – Esta vez voy a intentar hacerlo bien.

  


 **exit**


End file.
